It's Time For Romance, Princess
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Princess, do you know what time it is? It's time for you to fall in love with a demon but not just any demon! It's Naruto, the cute, friendly and handsome demon you ever seen in your whole life!...And please stop giving him all info about your kingdom, he is not interrogating you! Dammit!
1. Demon Meet Princess

**I present you one of the latest story, It's Time For Romance, Princess! A Naruto x It's time For "Interrogation", Princess crossover short fanfic!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and It's time For "Interrogation", Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Demon Meet Princess**

* * *

There was a loud smashing sound before a middle-aged knight kneel over with a moan, "Nooo, I must grope the princess' tit befo…"

"Just go down, you ero-knight!" A fist strike the back of the knight's head and introduce his face to the hard cold stone floor with a hard crash before a foot stomp down on the knight's back, "Stupid intruder, should shut his mouth." A male voice grumbled as the demons pick the knocked-out knight up by arms, "What kind of intruder go around the halls, chanting 'tits, tits, young tits' and 'next king, king, king of tits'?!"

"A-Ah, thank for the hard work!" A random demon guard saluted to the teenager boy, "W-We will take the intruder to Demon Lord so he can deal with him!"

"Yes, please do." The teenager walked away with a grumble, "One less stupid pervert will make the world a little better."

"…Hey, why was he carrying a pillow and blanket?" The second guard whispered to the first guard while they dragged the knight away.

"Who know?" The first guard shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

In a dirty prison cell, a teenage blond girl lie on floor with chattering teeth and a fancy elegant sword was sticking straight in floor next to her. The blonde girl have long blond hair and blue eyes, she wear a dirty dress, small silver crown and a chain around her neck to a iron ball. "Princess, wake up." A voice spoke as the girl slowly open her eyes with a flutter, "Wake up."

"Mmm?" The girl slowly turn around to face the owner with groggily blinks until her eyes snapped wide with red face at the sight of a cute teenager boy she have ever seen in her life. The boy appear to be around her age, he have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks and wear some kind of orange-and-black military uniform. "Wha…" Is that a dream, is her prince charming here to rescue her from...

"Here you go." The teenager boy hand her a blanket and pillow, "That should make it a little comfortable for you."

"Huh?" The princess gazed down at her new blanket and pillow confusingly, "Thank you…?"

"Naruto." He said, "And you are…?"

"_Is that another interrogation, you demon?"_ The fancy sword suddenly cut the princess off, _"What does a blanket and pillow has to do with…"_ It gasped, _"NO! YOU…"_

"Woah, there." The blonde boy waved dismissively with a deadpan expression, "I'm just giving her those because it's decency thing. I'm not this heartless to let a cute lady sleeping on cold floor without blanket or pillow."

"C-C-Cute?" The blushing princess squeaked out until she realize her sword's comments, "Wait, Excalibur, why do you call him dem…" She slowly trail off as soon as she take a good look at Naruto to see that he have pointy furred ears, pair of familiar curved horns and thin bushy fox tail. 'My prince charming is a handsome demon?!'

"O-Oh, thank you…?" Naruto scratched his head bashfully with faintly blush.

"Huh?" She blinked dumbly.

"_P-P-Princess, you were thinking it out loud…"_ The holy sword sweatdropped and the princess blushed heavily.

"A-Anyway…" The demon coughed into his fist, "You never give me your name, princess."

"Ah…" The princess blinked few times, "It's Anne Pendragon."

"Nice to meet you, Anne." Naruto sit down next to her with a smile, "Mind if I sit here?"

"N-No, you can sit anywhere you like to." Anne shook her head with blush.

"…Does it cause you any discomfort?" He asked out of blue to break the silence as the princess blinked questioningly before he gesture to the lock around her neck, "That."

"Ah, no, it's fine." She replied, "It's actually comfortable as if it's not there in first place and I'm breathing easier."

"Oh, good, good." Naruto nodded few times, "If it was, I'd move it to either your wrist or ankle."

"Oh, you don't have to do that if it come down to that." Anne waved her hands timidly then she start to fidget, "Um…What do you do for living? I'm a captain of Third Riders Squadron…Or was."

"Oh, cool, I also led a squadron too." He grinned foxy and it make her blush harder, "But not as a captain but as lieutenant."

"WOW!" She gasped in awe, "You're a lieutenant? You don't look much old as me…May I ask you how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen, will be in October." Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle, "You?"

"Same!" Anne replied excitingly, "But mine is in December. What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen all the way." The demon replied.

"NO WAY!" She gasped, "Ramen is one of my favorite foods!" They end up chatting and getting know each other and meanwhile…

"_H-H-Hey, princess, t-that isn't a mixer…"_ The holy sword muttered with deadpan tone, _"Please don't get too friendly with him…"_ It fall upon deaf ears but someone come to its rescue in form of…

"Princess, it's time for…" An attractive woman in outfit with curved horns and arrowhead-tail enter the cell with elegant until she slowly trail off as she spot the blonde boy, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, mom." Naruto stand up with a raised hand, "I was just dropping by to give her blanket and pillow then we end up chatting."

"…MOM?!"

"_MOM?!"_ Both Anne and Excalibur cried out in shock, _"Miss. Torture is your mother?! Wait, Miss, not Mrs…?"_

"Yup, she's my mother." The blonde demon jabbed his thumb at Miss. Torture, "And a single mother."

"_Oh…"_ The holy sword uttered, time sure have changed long after the last time it was used.

"Naruto, we'll talk about that later." Torture sighed with one hand on her hip, "Please leave so I can interrogate the princess."

"Ok." Naruto stood up then bid the princess farewell with a wave, "See you later, Anne."

"A-Ah, you too." Anne waved back with a slow blink, watching him leaving the cell then turn her gaze to the interrogator. "I don't know you have a cute and handsome son."

"H-Handsome?" The interrogator arched her eyebrow at her with a small stumble, "…Please stay away from my little boy."

"EH?!" The princess cried out, "Why?! Can you please tell me more about him? Is he coming back? When can…"

'…_Princess, are you a boy-crazy type…?'_ The poor sword have no choice but to listen to its wielder's rapid-fire questions about Naruto with a small sweatdrop, at least it's one-time situation…Right! Right? Right!?

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of ITFRP!**

**A new demon has introduced and it's Naruto! Not only that, he suddenly get along with the princess, whose name is Anne in this story, and the captives just found out that he is the son of Miss. Torture! **

**Will Anne see Naruto again? Will it drive the holy sword insane? How will things turn out? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a dark deep cell for life.**


	2. First 'Date'

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**To remind everyone, that is a short story with short chapters.**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the second chapter of ITFRP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and It's Time For "Interrogation", Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First 'Date'**

* * *

If Excalibur has hands and face, it would bury its head in hands because Anne had divulged some information to Torture so she can go to amusement park with Yin and Yang, two female demons, and the said princess was bragging and gush to the holy sword about her day. "And here's a photo of us with mascot!" Anne presented the said photo to the sword as she wear a rabbit headband, "And here's one with roller coaster!"

"_Princess…"_ Excalibur sighed in disappointment, _"Do you have any idea what you ha…"_ The sound of opening door cut it off and they look over to see Naruto entering with food tray.

"N-Naruto!" The princess squeaked with blush, her heart skipped a beat.

"Yo, Anne." Naruto greeted her with a grin, "I bought you dinner, salmon and rice."

"I'm single and have never date anyone before!" Anne babble out and it went quiet for few moments.

"…_Princess, it's not a interrogation."_ The sword deadpanned with a small sweatdrop and the princess blush embarrassingly.

"Huh, really?" The blonde demon place tray down on floor next to the princess, "I thought you would have one because you're very cute and pretty." His comment caused the princess's blush to deepen as her head dip down and Naruto thought she feel so embarrassing so he decide to make her feel better. "If it help you, I've never date anyone." He gave her a comfortable smile, "I'm single too."

'He's on market!' The princess kneel down with her arms up to the ceiling in celebration as if she have been bathing in holy light, much to Naruto's puzzlement and amusement.

"Oh, did you go somewhere today?" Naruto noticed her headband and photos.

"Ah, yes!" Anne nodded rapidly as she showed him the pictures, "I went to the amusement park with Yin and Yang and we have blast!" She rambled on about her day at amusement park.

"I can see that." The chuckling blonde nodded, "Glad you have fun today."

"Yeah." The princess grinned widely, "Although, I wish you were there so we can hang out. Let's do it when you're free." Her mouth just moved without thinking and she suddenly blush at her sentence in realization.

"Sure, I'm free on this Saturday." Naruto replied, "Do you want to go to another amusement park? It has large zoo and other things."

"Y-Y-YES!" Anne babbled out with rapid nods.

"Then it's a date." The smiling demon replied before he left the cell with a wave, "I'll pick you up. See you later."

"Bye!" The princess waved back as the door closed and her face suddenly explode with massive blush. "W-W-Wait, date?! Ohmygod,whatshouldIwear? WhatshouldIsay? WhatshouldIdo? Ahhhhh!"

'_Princess…'_ Excalibur sweatdropped at the panicking princess.

* * *

Saturday have arrived and Anne can't stop herself from blushing so much as she enter a new amusement park with Naruto. She wears a black shirt with white shin-length skirt, pair of shoes with leggings and white sweater in case if it's cold. Naruto compliment her on her attire, saying she look great. She replied back by saying that he look more handsome, wearing a orange buttoned-up shirt with navy blue jean and pair of sneakers. Her comment brings a light blush on his face.

"Where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked her with map and schedule in his hands.

"Um…" The humming princess think it over, "Oh, how about the aquarium?"

"Sound prefect." He agreed to her suggestion and they follow the direction to aquarium on map then enjoy the exhibits of aquatic animals.

* * *

"That was a good show!" Anne skipped out of a stadium zone with Naruto behind before she turn to him with pumping arms, "The part where this seal chase the bad guys into water was really funny!"

"Yeah, I like this part too." Naruto chuckled.

"Now it's your turn, where do you want to go to next?" The princess asked.

"The game booths over there." He pointed to the said area with a smirk as they walk toward the Balloon and Dart game booth and they look at some prizes. "See anything you like?"

"Yup, this polar bear!" Anne pointed to a giant stuffed animal with starry eyes, "It's so cute!" She turned to a worker, "How do I win this bear?"

"You have to pop ten balloons to win a big prize." The worker answered, "Ten out of ten. Would you like to play?" The princess gives it a try and she only get three out of ten.

"Nooo!" She whimpered childishly with tears in her eyes as she take small stuffed animal from the worker. "My beeeeeeear!"

"Let me give it a shot." Naruto step in for his turn and he swiftly pop ten balloons in a record time to the princess' amazement. "Gimme this bear." He receives the giant polar bear then pass it to the princess with a smirk, "Here."

"E-Eh?" Anne blinked rapidly as she hold the bear with red face, "F-F-For me?"

"Yup, I won it for you." He grinned as the princess blushed harder before he turn to the games with a wicked smirk, "Now time for me to clean them out." His comment earns rapid blinks from confusing blushing princess.

* * *

"I-I can't believe you won everything on first try…" The princess gawked at the smug demon as he carried big bags of prizes over his shoulders, "It's like you have a cheat code."

"I'm just this lucky." Naruto chortled, "Everyone used to call me the king of game or the one who's blessed by Lady Luck because I always win every single game…" He tilted his head slightly with a pause, "Although, I don't know why it happen all the time."

"I see…" Anne hummed.

"…So where to next?" He asked.

"The Ferris wheel." She pointed to the said ride since it's close and they get in the line. The wait was about ten minute until they get inside the pod and the wheel slowly spin around, lifting their pod up as they take some glances at the view of the amusement park. He can't help but to laugh at her reaction when she stand up to press her face against the window with starry expression as soon as they get closer to the perk.

"Do you have fun today?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I do!" Anne turned her head to him with a wide grin, "Today has been the fun day ev…KYA!" She squeaked out as the pod suddenly brakes with a jolt, which knock her off her balance and she trip forward to Naruto. The surprised demon quickly stretches his arms out to catch her and before they know it, they accidentally kiss each other on lips. They stay still for couple minutes before they quickly pull away with heavy blushes and avert their eyes from each other out of embarrassment and bashfulness.

"…" The blushing demon awkwardly coughs into his fist, "D-D-Do you want to hit bumper car ride next?"

"Y-Y-Yes." The princess patted her burning cheeks, she can't believe she got her first kiss like that! They timidly exit the pod as soon as it touch down and their blushes deepen when the operator cheekily call them couple, believing them to be one due to their blushes and how they act when they left. They slowly return to normal as they wander around with few small chats then enjoy their day at amusement park until it's almost dark and they return to the dungeon.

* * *

"Thank again for the outing." Anne put the chain back on her neck with a smile after she put everything away and change into her rag dress, in private of course.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled back, "We should do that again sometime."

"Yes, let's exchange numbers so we can hang out again!" The princess burst out, taking her phone out with hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Sure, here's the numbers." The demon exchanged the numbers with the princess.

'_Again, why don't you go call for help if they let you keep your phone!'_ Excalibur 'stared' at them with sweatdrop and it enlarged when the princess cheer to herself, holding her phone with both hands.

"See you later, Anne." Naruto step out with a wave as she wave back before he close the door and walk down the hallway. '…Maybe I can invite her to my favorite ramen stand for lunch on next day off?' He thought to himself with a faint blush, he can't erase the memory of this kiss out of his head and it was so soft than he thought.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of ITFRP!**

**Naruto and Anne suddenly decide to hang out and go to a different amusement park then accidentally have their first kiss on Ferris wheel, so cliche!**

**What's next for Anne and Naruto? How will things turn out? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a dark deep cell for life.**


	3. Confession!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the third chapter of ITFRP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and It's Time For "Interrogation", Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confession!**

* * *

Torture have her arms crossed with tapping foot as she stare at the sweating holy sword and her assistant shuffle his weight nervously behind her. The interrogator is fuming because the prisoner is not present, she grilled some information out of Excalibur via polishing works and discovered that her son have take the princess out to some outdoor outing, also learn that he have done it many times for two months without her knowledge! "When this boy comes back, I'm going to…" Torture mumbled under her breath with a growl until she get cut off when the door open and they turn to see Naruto and Anne entering the cell as they talk to each other, not noticing others.

"You're really amazing at fishing, Anne-chan." Naruto whistled, "I've never seen anyone pull a fish this big in and this many!"

"Ha, when I was the captain of Third Riders Squadron, it was up to me to reeling fishes in so I can keep my soldiers well-fed and I have gone through rough training to master the art of fishing." Anne laughed with her nose up in air in a playful manner, "If you wish to master this art, I will gladly teach you."

"I'll take up on this one." He grinned, "Next week? After we go to this cafe Yin told you about."

"Yeah, I'll like that!" The princess lit up until they hear a clearing throat and the teenagers look up to see Ms. Torture with stern look. "Oh, hello." She greeted normally as if she was coming back to her home.

"Hey, mom." Naruto raised his hand up, "Here to do another interrogation?"

"Naruto, why were you taking our prisoner out on some trips?" The interrogator asked sternly in quiet tone as the teenagers looked away from her bashfully, "Well? I'm waiting for your excuses."

"W-Well, um…" He scratched his cheek nervously, "I like to hang out with Anne…"

"…That's it?" Torture narrowed her eyes at her son then turns her gaze on the princess, "What kind of ulterior motive are you planning to involve my son in with?"

"W-W-What?" Anne gasped with darting eyes, "N-Nothing! I-I like…I like to hang out with him! You never question me when I went out with the girls!"

'_Which you shouldn't have done because they are your enemies…'_ Excalibur thinks to itself.

"If you two do not tell me the truth, then I have no choice but to interrogate you both." The interrogator stared at them sternly as the teenagers clamped their mouths, "Very well…" She sighed before look at them professionally, "It is time for interrogation." She snapped and her assistant pull an large metal case out with a thud as the teenagers looked nervous before the chubby demon lift the metal lid to reveal… "That is all flavor of ramen existed in the world, involving some rarest bowls that you can't find anywhere locally." Torture gestured to many ramen bowls, "And we have them in extra large portion. They have been recently cooked and the longer you two stall with the information, the colder and soggy it get…Tell me the truth and you shall receive your ramens."

"…_That's your method for the day?"_ The holy sword uttered, _"Just for that?! Oh, please! That won't make anyone cave in right aw…"_

"THE REASON WHY I KEPT TAKING HER OUT IS BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Naruto confessed immediately.

"_YOU CAVED IN FOR RAMEN?!"_ Excalibur shouted in pure disbelief.

"Wha?!" Torture gaped at her son.

"E-Eh?!" Anne sharply turns her head to the blonde demon with biggest blush and widened eyes as the blonde look away timidly, quietly cursing himself for his slip. "Y-You have…A crush…On me? S-Since when?"

"A-After the first time we went out…" The blushing demon rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Kinda silly and stupid, isn't it? Me falling for you in short time, I mean, you're cute and funny…I always have good time hanging out with you…If you don't fe…"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU TOO!" The blushing princess confessed loudly, "I don't think it's silly and stupid that you fall for me in short time because I fall for you at first sight! You're very handsome, cute and your personality makes me fall for you more! I mean, all funny stories you tell me about, all the pranks, and every actions you take every time we went somewhere like you putting jacket on me during the stroll in cold weather and when you won this bear for me! I like everything about you and I don't care if you're a demon! I like you a lot!"

"Y-Y-You do?" Naruto blushed heavily with dropped jaw before he rub his head bashfully, "I-I-I like you too…D-Do you want to be my girlfriend? Officially?"

"YES!" Anne suddenly threw her arms around his neck then give him a chaste kiss, which he gladly return before she break it apart with big smile, "I'll tell you about the weak point in the western side of Fortress Merlin! There is a large crack under the fourth window from right and…"

_THUD!_

They look down to see fainted interrogator with foaming mouth as she mumble something about baby boy and not ready. "Ah, mom!" Naruto quickly fuss over her with the princess for a while, "Oh, she's okay. Wonder why she faint like that?"

"Should we wake her up?" Anne asked him worriedly.

"I think we should let her sleep a bit." Naruto replied as she give him a nod before they glance at the ramen bowls, "…Wanna eat ramen now?"

"Yes, Naruto." The smiling princess chirped before she squeak timidly when Naruto surprised her with a quick peck to cheek and the blushing couple start eating their ramen together with the jolly assistant.

Excalibur 'stare' at them before it sigh mentally, _'…Yup, the kingdom is done for.'_ Now with a demon boyfriend, there is no way it can stop the princess from spilling beans on everything.

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of ITFRP!**

**We learned that couple months have passed and that the blondes have been going out weekly…Then all of sudden, they confessed to each other in front of his mother when she attempt to interrogating them! WTF?!**

**What's next for Anne and Naruto? How will things turn out? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a dark deep cell for life.**


	4. Get Her Approval

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter of ITFRP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and It's Time For "Interrogation", Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Get Her Approval**

* * *

Anne giggle with her friends as Kuroru tease her about the princess' relationship with Naruto, "I bet you did a lot of dirty thing with Naruto lately." The beast tamer smirked coyly, "Have you?"

"N-N-No, we're not this far yet." Anne waved her hands with blush.

"Ooh, yet?" Kuroru's smirk widened and the oni twin laughed as the princess' blush darken.

"Girl, you're so lucky to be with Naruto." Yang laughed, "He's popular among the demons and you have no idea how many girls crushing on him so bad." The princess look surprised, "Relax, everyone's chilling with that because they think you two make a great couple and Naruto look more happy than usual." Her sister confirms it with a nod.

"Ah, that's good everyone accept our relationship…" Anne smiled before she dip her head with a sigh, "Well, almost everyone."

"Let me guess." The beast tamer crossed her arms with arched eyebrow, "His mom, Ms. Torture?"

"Yup." The sighing princess nodded, "The other day, she was interrogating me with steaming dumplings then flip the plate over as soon as I told her and walk out just like that. All precious dumplings, what a waste."

"Well, I'm not surprised with that." Yin said timidly, "It's no secret Torture's overprotective with her son, even Naruto know it and he's trying to persuading her to accept you."

"Uwah, how can I get her approval?" Anne whined with clenched fists.

"I dunno." Yang shrugged with others, "Maybe just give her some time and she'll come around…Eventually."

"I will make her approve it!" The princess said determinedly, "No matter how many time I have to try!"

* * *

"Princess, it's time for…" Torture enter the cell with blank expression.

"PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BLESSING WITH NARUTO!" Anne suddenly give her a dogeza, smashing her forehead on the cold stone floor.

"I REFUSE!" The interrogator swiftly stormed out.

"Wait, I'll tell you the navel strategy!" The princess quickly removes her neck cuff to chase her.

"…_Why does it sound like she was asking her for Naruto's hand in marriage?"_ Excalibur sweatdropped.

The first attempt failed.

* * *

"Here!" Anne push stack of papers into Torture's hands, "That is a list of why you should approve Naruto and my relationship! If you're interesting in pro and con, it's on page forty-six and the pro outwei…"

The interrogator calmly strike a match then set the papers on fire before she look straight into the princess's eyes flatly, "Over my dead body." She spun around to leave the cell as the flustered princess put the fire out.

Attempt twenty-eight failed.

* * *

Ms. Torture walk into a cell then quickly make a U-turn out because her son was making out with Anne and they quickly stop it as the princess yell after the interrogator to come back so they can talk about it. The mother of a blonde demon walks faster to get away from the cell with gritting teeth.

Attempt Fifty-nine failed.

* * *

"I'll tell you everything on one condition!" Anne threw herself on Torture with comically tears, "Gimme your approval!"

"NO!" The hissing interrogator struggle to left the cell while the wailing princess hold onto her right leg, dragging her out in process.

"_Good grief…"_ The holy sword sighed.

Attempt ninety-nine failed.

* * *

Torture enters the cell with a clearing throat, "Princess, it's time for interrogation." There was few minutes of silence and she arch her eyebrow at the silent prisoner until the blonde speak up.

"…Why are you against it?" Anne looked up to her with furrowed brows, "Is it Demon-Human relationship you're against?"

"No." The interrogator replied.

"Is it because I'm enemy and from another kingdom?" The blonde asked, "I'll gladly change side if that's the case!" The holy sword say nothing but 'stare' flatly at the princess, how can you easily switch side like that?!

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Then why?" Anne frowned puzzlingly.

"Because I do not want you to hurt my little boy." Torture narrowed her eyes at her, "I do not like how you two jump into a relationship like that and it makes me think that you're using him."

"Wha…?!" The princess stood up with scandalized expression, "Me, hurting him? I would never do that! I'll rather die before I use him for whatever you think I am doing!"

"Oh?" The demoness tugged her riding crop with narrowed eyes, "Is that so?" She carry something in her tone, "Then I guess I have no choice but to do that…"

"_D-Do what?"_ Excalibur asked, _"Are you going to do a real interrogation this time?!"_

"Yes, it is time for…" Torture whispered darkly as the captive princess and holy sword tensed…Before the assistant swiftly set up a low table with tea set and the interrogator sit in seiza as she pour tea into the cups. "A interview. I will ask you questions and you will answer them truly. If I like what I hear, I will approve your relationship with my son and if I don't, then…"

"I understand!" Anne immediately sit in seiza with determination, she will do everything in her power to have Torture's blessing!

'_How about you do everything in your power to escape?'_ The holy sword deadpanned, due to their telepathy connection.

"Here is first question…" Torture sipped her tea, "Out of all men, why do you chose my son and please do not say because of his looks."

"I chose him because…" The princess start to answer her question after question and the holy sword's sweatdrop slowly grow larger because it look like an marriage interview with a mother-in-law to the sword.

* * *

The first thing Naruto heard when he enter the cell was some giggles and he blink at the sight of his mother and girlfriend chatting happily with tea cups in their hands while the holy sword appear to be sweating with mumbling, something about foolish and what did it deserve to be in crazy situation. "Um, yo?" Naruto greeted to catch everyone's attention, "What are you guys up to?"

"Naruto, great news!" Anne lean up on table with beaming grin, "Your mother finally accept me as your girlfriend!"

"Really?" The blonde demon looked at his mother.

"Yes, on few conditions." Torture drinks her tea, "You two can only date on weekends, keep PDA on low-key and under any circumstances, you can't have sex until you two are over twenty…"

"M-M-MOM!" Naruto blushed embarrassingly at her last condition before he quickly clear his throat to change the topic, "Um, w-what changed?"

"We talk, that's all." The demoness replied with a tiny smile, "And I'm starting to see why you love her, she really loves and care a lot about you. I approve her…As long as you two do not go any farther too fast."

"_You approved her because you realize that she's bad with secrets and will spill everything to you if you ask her about anything related to your son like dates and…"_ The holy sword muttered to itself and it mumble so quietly that they can't hear it.

"Wow, that's great!" The grinning blonde demon hugged his mother, "Thank, mom, for coming around."

"You're welcome, Naruto." Torture patted his head with a smile and the princess can't help but to smile at them, happy that her boyfriend's mother finally accept her and that mean she can go out on date with him anytime she want.

Attempt hundred and one success!

* * *

**And that end the fourth chapter of ITFRP!**

**With effort and hard work, Anne manages to get Torture's approval!**

**What's next for Anne and Naruto? How will things turn out? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a dark deep cell for life.**


	5. Happy Ending

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the fifth and final chapter of ITFRP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and It's Time For "Interrogation", Princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Happy Ending**

* * *

"…And he is weak against axes because of his phobia." Anne said happily as she slurped up her noodles and Ms. Torture writes it down on her clipboard with a nod. If Excalibur have a head, it would bash its forehead against the wall until it bleed, this foolish girl just told their enemies one of heroes' weakness for streaming hot ramen cup and a date with Naruto.

"I see, I see." Torture nodded to herself, "How interesting…" She clicked her pen once before she look up to the princess, "That's all I need for now." She opened the door to allow her son in, "I want you two to be back by eight tonight, enjoy your date." With that, the interrogator leaves to turn her report in to the demon lord.

"Will do!" Naruto hollered back before he turn to his girlfriend, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." The happy princess said mouthful, "Gimme few minutes to finish that and change my clothes."

"I'll meet you outside." The blonde demon exited with a chuckle.

* * *

"That was really tasty!" Anne walk out of a restaurant with her arms around Naruto's right arm, "How was your lobster?"

"It was good." Naruto answered, "But not as best as the one we went to last month near the theater."

"Ah, right!" She agreed with him, "We should go back there next time…" They get hit by downpour of rain and it was very heavy that they have to take shelter in nearby building, which happens to be an inn.

"That's quite unexpected one." He looked outside at the rain, it's very heavy that you can't even see few inches in front of you and he glanced down at their soaking clothes.

"It says here that the rain won't let up for few hours." Anne looked at her phone's app before she look up to him, "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we have no choice but to wait it out." Naruto think it over, "Wanna book rooms so we can dry our clothes out?"

"Yup." She nodded and they approached the innkeeper. "Do you have available rooms? And laundry?"

"We don't have laundry room but we do have an available room." The owner replied, "Would you like to rent it hourly or a day?"

"Hourly and two rooms, please." The blonde demon replied.

"Two?" The owner shook his head, "No, we only have one room." The couple blinked few times before they blush together, "Again, do you want to rent this room?"

"Um…" Naruto coughed into his fist.

"Yes." Anne timidly placed some money into the owner's hand then take key from him before she pull her boyfriend with him, "I-I'm sure they have robes in rooms…"

"H-H-Hai, I think so." He muttered with red face, the imagination of his girlfriend in lacy underwear come to his mind before he shake it out of his head and his girlfriend did the same thing with imagination of him in underwear. They find their room then enter it and they check the bathroom to see towels and bathrobes before he gesture to the bathroom as soon as he take one of the bathrobe. "Um, Anne, you can go in."

"Thank you." The blushing princess quickly entered the bathroom and Naruto quickly strip down then put his robe on then picking up all of his wet clothes, even the wet boxer. He open the closet to find the hangers.

"Anne, there's hangers in the closet." Naruto informed his girlfriend, hanging his wet clothes up.

"A-Ah, I just hang my clothes on the towel rack." Anne called back with a squeak, "Thank anyways!" The demon use this chance to look around the room out of curiosity, it was very plain with one curtained window and very few stuffs. There is a large bed with red blanket, television on top of dressers and a bedside table with drawer. He hear the bathroom opening and turn his head to see his girlfriend stepping out in her bathrobe.

"Um, do you want to watch television?" He pointed to the television.

"Yeah, let's check the channels." She sit down on the end of the bed before she glance around at her surrounding as her boyfriend sit down next to her with remote control, "How come this place don't have chairs?"

"Who know?" Naruto shrug his shoulders as he turn the television on and they were immediately assaulted by loud erotic moans and sight of porn on the channel. The blushing couple yelp out in surprise and he quickly change the channels, only to see another porn then he flipped through channels but the result was same as their blushes deepen and deepen until he quickly turn it off. The blushing couple stared at the television in silence as they tried to not look at each other out of embarrassment.

"…M-M-Maybe there's something to read in here." Anne reach over to the bedside drawer and she open it, only to smash it close with burning face as she stare at the wall mutely.

"A-Anne?" He whispered with heated cheeks, "W-W-What was inside?"

"…C-C-Condoms." She whispered back timidly, "A-A-A lot of condoms…"

"…A-A-A-Are we in s-s-some kind of l-l-l-love hotel?" Naruto asked with widened eyes, recalling the owner asking them if they want to be charged hourly.

"I-I-I believe we a-a-are…" Anne slowly turn back to face television with hands on her knees and the blushing couple have no idea what to say or do in this situation. The princess can't wipe these images of porn from her mind and it make her curious, her hand slowly pick the remote control up to turn the television on with a click.

"A-A-Anne?" He squeaked out, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I-I-I'm curious!" She squeaked back as her eyes fixture to the video, "I-I-I have never seen a porno before…" She changed the channels few times when they add more people in it until she find one with only couple getting into it and the blushing couple watch it. Naruto's eyes slowly drift to Anne and he notice that he can see her cleavage through her slightly opening robe before his eyes snapped back to the porn. The blushing princess sneak a glance at him then her gaze moves to his groin to see a tent forming, causing her to look between the porn and her boyfriend's growing tent. "…C-Can I see it?"

"Y-You want to see what?" Naruto turned to her with rapid blinks.

"T-That…" Anne pointed to his tent with red face.

"Um…" He glanced down and up between his tent and her, "…I-I-I'll show you if…If you show me."

"O-Okay." The blushing princess shed her robe to reveal her birthday suit and the blushing demon take his robe off at same time, revealing his nude body. They can't stop staring at each other's bodies with red face then their eyes met each other, "…Y-Y-You know, there's condoms…S-So want to try it?"

"Y-Yes, if you're fine with it…" Naruto muttered dumbly and before they know it, they were making out with roaming hands. His hands caress her sides until they reach her breasts and he fondle with them as his lover's hand wrap itself around his member, stroking at her own pace.

"D-Does it feel good?" Anne asked with moans.

"Hai." He uttered as his right hand trail down across her body until it reach her lower mouth and he rub it in circular motion. One of his fingers slip inside, fingering her at his own pace as they lie down and they kept making out for a while until Anne crawl onto him then saddle his face. The moaning princess shivered in pleasure when her boyfriend start to exploring her inner cavern with his tongue and two fingers and she bend down to swallow his cock with few bobs, sneaking few glances at the porno of woman giving blowjob to a man to make sure she was doing it correctly. Naruto seems to enjoy Anne's inexperience blowjob, due to his hip moving upward unknowingly. It went on for who know how long until they hit their first climax as they spill their love fluids out into each other's mouths and the princess crawl off him to grab a condom out of the drawer.

"D-D-Do you know how to put it on?" Anne handed the condom package to her lover.

"I-I think so…" Naruto opened it, "T-They say you have to find the sticky side then put it on…" He slip the condom on his member and his lover saddle him face to face with her arms around his neck as the harden member line up with her maidenhood's entrance. He slowly enter her as she lower herself down with a moan until he was all way inside, "…R-R-Ready?" She give him a timid nod before he pull few inches out by lifting her up then thrust back in, moving at slow speed and she bury her face in his nape with pleasuring moans as she start bouncing on his groin.

"G-G-Go f-f-faster…" She moaned out as the thrusting speed increase and the bed creaking under their bouncing weight. It went on for few minutes until he flip her over on her back, thrusting into her in missionary position and he latch his mouth on her nipple to suck while one of his hands grope her other breast, his other hand caress and fondle her rear. The moaning princess wrap her legs around her lover's waist as if she was trying to pull him in deeper and they kept going in this position as they reach their climaxes few times in row. They switch from missionary to doggy style then to cowgirl position, still caressing their partner's bodies while trying to copy few things from porno.

After a couple hours, the panting couple cuddle each other in bliss. "…W-Wow, that was amazing…" Anne blushed with goofy smile.

"Y-Y-Yes, it was…" Naruto pecked her forehead happily as she giggled and he check the time then outside to see more rain. "W-We have one more hour before the rain let up…" He glanced down to her, "Want to do it again in shower?"

"Yes!" The princess quickly get up with her lover as she drag him over to the bathroom, stepping into the shower as soon as she turn the water on and lean against the wall with her rear out. "Here! Take me again!" She moaned out as soon as her lover thrust into her lower mouth from behind and his hands cupped her breasts, resume their lovemaking for another hour.

At the end of hour, they wash up then change into their dry clothes and leave the love hotel with heavy blushes as they enjoy the rest of their date until they return to the castle. It's quite a miracle that Anne does not spill the bean to Naruto's mother or anyone else and the couple was glad about that because they don't know how Torture will take it. The couple feels more closer after this day.

* * *

Naruto smile down at Anne as she snore on his chest, having fall asleep during the movie on television and his eyes drift down to a bump on her stomach. It have been five years after they get together and she decided to switch to other side as soon as he proposed to her, which help the demon force to conquer the lands of her former kingdom in a record time. The royals were removed from power, the enemies were either imprisoned or killed, the rest of humans like commoners were spared much to their surprise and shock because they thought that the demons would kill or enslaved them but it wasn't truth. The reason why the demon lord decides to invade everywhere is because he wants a world peace and better life for his beloved daughter.

'This guy is such a doting father.' The blonde demon chuckled to himself as his arms slip under his wife carefully, '...Wonder if I'll become like him?' He wondered, they are going to have a son and he's pretty sure that his mother and wife will dote the baby so much. "Oh, well. Guess we'll find out when he come." Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a whisper before he quietly lift his wife up in bride carry then walk toward their bedroom carefully to not wake Anne up.

'_What kind of sword am I?'_ Excalibur sighed to itself in the corner of the living room, _'Not a holy sword for sure…Fuck my life.'_

* * *

**And that end the fifth chapter and the story of ITFRP!**

**The couple were out on one of their dates until they end up making love on impulse! Then after some time, they end up starting a family! That's it.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into a dark deep cell for life.**


End file.
